


Make It Rain

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [55]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Prompt from Anonymous: this prompt is on the smuttier side. stripper vibes. naked caroline lying on a bed while klaus makes it rain on her with loads of cash. maybe klaus could be like some sort of mob boss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to be lacking on the smut and the human, but I hope you like it!

Sitting on the bed of their hotel suite, Klaus impatiently waited for Caroline to return. He refused to call it a tantrum; he simply hadn't been pleased that she invited his family to their getaway. Las Vegas was on her list of dream vacations, and Klaus had hoped to make her first visit perfect.

Perfection meant Caroline taking in the lights and the sounds with that incomparable joy of hers, clutching to his arm as they walked down the street or huddling into his shoulder as they gambled. It certainly wasn't Rebekah complaining about their accommodations or Elijah looking down his nose at some of the entertainment offered. He might have tolerated Kol, had he managed to find his own paramour to hoard.

Even as he sat, miserably sketching her in the stunning green dress she wore that night, Caroline and Kol were where he left them, at the high roller table. "She's my Lady Luck, Nik," Kol had cheered when they tried to leave. "Come on, darling. A kiss for luck?"

It was just a joke, but Klaus had never done lighthearted merriment well. He hated to dampen Caroline's begrudging smile, however, so he ungraciously allowed her to stay with Kol while he returned to their room in hopes of escaping Rebekah. She kept claiming one of them to see the Bellagio's fountains, the glitter in her eyes so reminiscent of her as a child.

The guilt Klaus felt at taking some of that glitter away over the millennium was not what he envisioned when he was planning this trip. Smudging the line of Caroline's hip on the page, he let himself wonder how the night might have gone if his siblings hadn't tagged along.

Dinner would have been a more intimate affair. Elijah had insisted on a fancy restaurant, not the hole-in-the-wall atmosphere Caroline preferred to find whenever they saw a new city. Rebekah's taste in clubs could be fickle, and they often left before Caroline managed to persuade him out to the dance floor. It was a common game for them, but one Klaus didn't enjoy playing out in front of his family.

He had half a mind to go and drag Caroline back to his side when the blonde in question burst through the door.

Panting heavily, she clutched a massive duffel bag to her chest. She glanced to Klaus, who hadn't moved from the bed. "Oh, hi."

The door clicked shut, and Caroline sighed in relief. Dropping the bag in the entry, she flashed over to straddle her hot, hybrid boyfriend. "Were you pouting up here without me?" she asked teasingly against his lips.

Claiming himself a real kiss, Klaus pulled back to appreciate her smile. "You were having fun with Kol, far be it from me to ruin your evening."

Caroline groaned as she dropped her forehead onto his shoulder. "About that-"

"Darling!" Kol sang through the door, knocking lightly. Klaus normally found the endearment irritating in reference to his girl, but there was a dark edge to Kol's voice that seemed threatening. "No hiding behind my brother, now. Return what's mine."

Klaus gripped her thighs before she could even think of moving, especially when Kol was unpredictable on his best days. There was a reason he spent so many years daggered in a coffin. "Love?"

Rolling her eyes, Caroline leaned back to yell at Kol without leaving Klaus's lap. "It's not yours, you totally cheated!"

"I was going to get nice things, Caroline," Kol whined.

Bewildered, Klaus just watched as Caroline slid off the bed to stomp toward the door. As nice as it was not be on the receiving end of her scolding, he was still lost.

"You don't deserve nice things," she told Kol through the door. Her arms crossed stubbornly against her chest, and Klaus realized just how long this petty fight might go on.

"Kol," he called in resignation. "Go bother Bekah, she's got her eye on one of the security men roaming the hotel."

"But Nik!"

"Go," Klaus ordered, trying not to laugh as Caroline stuck her tongue out. Kol audibly walked down the hallway, muttering to himself. "You do know he can't see through walls, sweetheart."

"It's cathartic," she shrugged. She bent to pick up the duffel bag, her green dress riding up to give him a nice view of her ass. "Plus, he has no right to this money. He totally compelled the dealer right in front of me and all the casino cameras."

"And what are you going to do with it?" Klaus asked, watching her set the bag on the bed. She opened it, seemingly unable to take her eyes off the cash. "Caroline?"

Shaking her head, she glanced up shyly. "Um, I figured donating it to a fluffy charity would be revenge enough."

Flashing to stand behind her, Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're blushing," he noted, rubbing his scruff against her neck. "What were you really thinking, love?"

"You'll laugh," she huffs, leaning into him. Her hands lightly traced over his where they rested on her stomach.

He traced the tip of his tongue down the line of her jaw. "Try me," he whispered. For as long as he lived, Klaus would never tire of learning every thought that brought a flush to her face.

Caroline sighed. "When we were younger, Bonnie and I used to take advantage of Grams' naptime to watch movies we weren't allowed," she said quietly. "One of those might have been 'An Indecent Proposal.'"

"Rolling around in a bed of money," he chuckled, pulling her closer when she tried to leave his arms. "How scandalous, Miss Forbes."

Shivering at his breath on her neck, Caroline turned to face him. "I do have a large pile of money sitting here," she mused innocently. She ran her hands up his chest, tangling her fingers among his necklaces.

"But what have you done to earn it?"

Klaus's voice was low, and Caroline arched a brow at the implied challenge.

She was never one to shy away from those.

Pulling away, she tugged ever so lightly on the strap of her dress. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right?" Her hips swayed, hypnotic even in the absence of actual music. She slowly raised the hem over her thighs, the lace tops of her stockings just visible before she smiled evilly. "I'm going to need some motivation before I show you anymore."

He reached for her automatically, only to be swatted away. "No touching," Caroline clucked. Pulling at the zipper of her dress, however, she batted her eyelashes. "At least, not until you make it worth my while."

Smirking, Klaus picked a bundle of cash from the duffel bag. He tore the label so he could separate the bills for easy handling, much to Caroline's amusement. "Let's find you some proper music, then. Really make it a show."


End file.
